


Crying in the Rain

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: EB Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-10
Updated: 1997-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Blair and Jim take time to sort things out, and wind up crying in the rain. Part three of the Everly Brothers series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a series. 
> 
> Note: This is the third in a series of 5 stories based on songs  
> by the Everly Brothers. I think you probably need to read parts I  
> & II to make any real sense of the story. But it's up to you.

After Jim left the loft, Blair got up off the bed and started to throw things into his backpack. He had to get out of this place, at least for a few days, so he started mentally reviewing who he could stay with. *Shit, most everyone is out of town, this being summer vacation and all. I can't exactly room with Simon, the situation would be tough to explain. I guess I'll camp out at my office. I better leave a note for Jim or he'll go ballistic.* Blair thought to himself, as he sat down to write his letter to Jim. 

Blair headed out shortly after lunch, Jim still wasn't back, and groaned when he realized it was raining like a son of a bitch. Of course, the Corvair decided that it was just too damn wet to be out in weather like this and died, when Blair was 3/4 of his way to the Campus. So, like it or not, he had to walk the last leg of the journey with all his stuff on his back. He'd call someone later to get the car and fix it. Blair had his Walkman on and decided to flip it to the radio to hear the weather, and again the radio was on the oldies station and the DJ was announcing another Everly Brothers song. *What is it with those guys? Every time I turn on a radio I hear one of their songs. Humpfh, I wonder if _this_ one will be as appropriate as the others* Blair thought and was brought to a standstill by the side of the road as he heard which song it was: 

> __  
> I'll never let you see the way my broken heart is hurtin' me  
>  I've got my pride and I know how to hide my sorrow and pain  
>  I'll do my crying in the rain
> 
> If I wait for cloudy skies you won't know the rain from the tears  
>  in my eyes You'll never know that I still love you so the  
>  heartache remains  
>  I'll do my crying in the rain
> 
> Raindrops falling from heaven could never wash away my misery  
>  Since we're not together, I look for stormy weather,  
>  to hide these tears I hope you'll never see
> 
> Some day when my crying's done I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in  
>  the sun  
>  I may be a fool but til then darling you'll never see me complain  
>  I'll do my crying in the rain.  
> 

Blair just stood there, dumbfounded. And crying in the rain. 

Across town at Cascade Park, where Jim had decided to go to jog off some of his frustration and anger, he had just arrived back at the truck after a two hour run. It had just started to rain so he climbed in and started the truck, turning the heat up high, he was so cold. The radio happened to be tuned to the oldies station, and when he heard the song that came on the radio, the one by the Everly Brothers, "Crying in the rain", the tears started pouring down his face, it described his situation so very well. *What the hell am I gonna do?* Jim thought, *You're going to go home and apologize to Blair, ask him if he can forgive you for being a total and complete idiot. Then you're going to tell him to take all the time in the world to make a decision and that you'll love him no matter what and would wait til the end of time for him*. 

When Jim arrived back at the loft, he knew before he opened the door, hell, he'd known when he parked the truck, that Blair wasn't there. He was so sensitized to his Guide's bodily rhythms and smell, he could detect them over great distances. Jim saw the letter for him on the stand by the door. He read it, and tried not to cry. 

> Jim, 
> 
> I'm sorry Jim, but I need time to think and I can't do that here. Please don't try to find me, I'll call you in a couple of days to let you know...to let you know. 
> 
> Jim, please believe me when I say I do love you, and lust you. But commitment scares me. I mean you say forever, but do you really mean it or will you be like everyone else in my life and pack things in one day, without warning? Or pack my things for me, one day, without warning? I love the idea of being with you forever, but I don't (can't) trust myself to say it, cus what if I'm lying. What if you're lying and don't know it. What if you find out after a little while that you're tired of me? I couldn't handle that. (I know I'd never get tired of you.) 
> 
> So, I need a little time, Jim. Please understand. I do love you, more than life itself. 
> 
> yours with love 
> 
> Blair 

Sitting heavily upon the couch, Jim reread the letter. He wanted to find whoever had hurt Blair and put them through slow torture. He also wanted to find Blair and take him and hold him and never let him go. *Oh man, I hope I didn't fuck up too bad, I hope he comes back to me*. Jim thought to himself. Jim decided to try and find out where Blair was, but all of the friends places that Jim called, there was no answer, just machines, and he realized that most of them would be away. He called Blair's office, and getting no answer other than the machine, left a message. Blair would be back. He had to come back. Or Jim would be lost forever. 

Jim decided to check Blair's university office, just in case he was there. On his way over, Jim spotted the dead Corvair by the side of the road, so he knew he was on the right track. *I hope he's OK and nothing happened to him* Jim thought. Arriving at the university, Jim headed straight for Blair's office, and as soon as he entered the building Jim started listening/smelling for the younger man. *Ah, he's here* Jim thought as he first heard his Guide's heart rate, then a few moments later, smelled the smell that was uniquely "Blair". 

Jim knocked on the door as he opened it, thanking the gods that it was unlocked. Blair turned around when he heard the door open, *Oh, gods, it's Jim* he thought, not totally surprised, he'd figured Jim would look at him. Wiping the tears from his face, Blair spoke, "Hey, Jim. Look I'm sorry about earlier--" 

"No, Blair, I should apologize. I tried to force you into a situation that you were uncomfortable with. I didn't mean for it to sound like an ultimatum. Blair, I mean it when I say I want to be with you forever. And that I want to be your only one. So, if you're willing to try this relationship, so am I. I'll wait for you forever, Chief. Do you think you could try this relationship, Blair?" Jim said as he looked deeply into Blair's eyes. 

"Oh, Jim, I'm so confused right now. I really need a couple of days to sort out things. Please, Jim, I really do," Blair said quietly. 

"I understand, Chief. But if you're not home in a couple of days, I'm gonna come down here and get you. And you don't want me to have to do that, do you?" Jim smiled, softening his words. 

The two men hugged, and said their goodbyes, with Jim heading home for the loft and Blair staying at his office. 

Later that night, after the storm system had passed, both men stood outside staring up at the same stars, each making the same wish on the same falling star. *Please let us be together, please.*  
  


* * *

  
Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
